When Your Whole World Comes Crashing Down
by potterfan310
Summary: Rose Weasley had been in love with what her father called her sworn 'enemy' since second year. They had been dating for four and a half years when everything seemed to go wrong, the rumours started and then the truth came out. And on that day, Rose's whole world came crashing down around her.


**A/N So this a short story about Rose from Unexpected Parenthood, it starts when they first meet in first year. It may seem a little different as it does differ from the Deathly Hallow's epilogue a bit as I have different dates/ages for the next-gen kids.**

**First Year: September 2018**

"Bloody women," Dad grumbled as he dragged my trunk which was practically bursting, out of the house and attempted to lift it into the boot of the car.

I stayed stood in the doorway of our little cottage watching him, laughing silently under my breath.

"Rose, where are you?" I heard mum call.

"Coming," I replied once I was in the hall and out of dad's view, not that he was paying any attention to me as he was still struggling. Mum was looking frazzled as she wiped porridge gloop from around my younger brother Hugo's face.

"There you are sweetie," she began. "Has your father put your trunk in the car yet?"

I nodded, my red curls bobbing as I did so. "He's attempting to."

Mum shook her head and I smiled. "Can you watch Hugo a minute while I sort it out, then you can go and get dressed," Mum added as she looked me and my red pyjamas, which had cats on them, up and down.

"Sure."

Mum left and I went and scooped my younger brother up in my arms despite him being a bit big now and tickled him, which made him laugh as I headed into our warm and cosy living room. I fell onto the sofa with Hugo landing on top of me, laughing even more.

"Rosie, put the TV on," he asked looking at me with his big blue eyes, the ones that allow him to get away with anything, especially when he's with dad.

Picking up the remote I flicked thought the channels until I came to the kids ones and found something that Hugo liked. It wasn't until after mum and dad got engaged did she convince him to get a TV and that it wasn't some sort of dark magic that sucked people into boxes and made them move.

Sometimes I really think dad should take more after granddad Arthur who loves any sort of muggle technology whether it be a plug or a car. Dad just grumbles whenever asked about it, but he secretly loves it. I know for a fact he stays up watching whatever mum has recorded.

I sighed as I tried to think of something other than what today is, but nothing was working. I was far too nervous, at least two of my cousins would understood how I felt since today is the day we've all been waiting for. Today is the day we start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I shut my eyes as my thoughts drifted and my stomach churned. My eyes flickered open as I tasted the bile in my throat and I ran from the living room, just making it to the downstairs toilet.

I sat back against the wall as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, the door creaked and I looked up to see mum standing there.

"You okay, Rosie?"

I nodded as I brushed my hair out of my face. "Just nerves."

Mum offered me her hand to help me get up, which I took after flushing the toilet. Pulling me into a hug mum tried to soothe me. "You'll be fine, Rosie, nothing to be nervous about at all."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered.

After kissing my forehead, mum held me at arms length. "Trust me, now go get dressed before your father comes in. He wouldn't listen to me and ended up dropping your trunk on his foot so he's not very happy."

We exchange a look that said 'typical' before I headed upstairs to my room. "Get a grip," I muttered to myself as I looked over at the clock, making sure I still had enough time. "It's nothing series just a train ride, making friends, a boat trip and trying a hat on. Mum and dad have done way scarier stuff."

After a few deep breathes I changed out of my pyjamas and into my Hogwarts uniform which consisted of black skirt and tights, white shirt a black tie with the Hogwarts crest on it and a grey jumper. I smoothed down my skirt as I stood up and slipped my shoes on, looking around my bedroom once more as I wouldn't be home again until Christmas. Providing the sorting hat decided what house I was in and not that my Hogwarts letter was a mistake and meant for someone else called Rose Weasley.

Calm, I thought as I picked up my small blue bag which held my new wand and money as well as some magazines I could read on the train. And some food which mum had insisted on packing.

"I'm ready, I called downstairs as I started walking down.

Dad who was passing looked me up and down as I stood on the bottom step, he chuckled and muttered, "Certainly her mother's daughter," Before going after mum who went in the kitchen.

I frowned to myself wondering what he was on about as Hugo came running up to me, smiling like the crazy child that he is.

"Hogwarts!" he yelled.

"That's right, I'm off to Hogwarts." I smiled.

"Me go with Rosie?" he asked looking at me with his big blue eyes which made me feel slightly guilty.

"Not just yet, Hugh."

His bottom lip went and I hugged him in case he started crying. Thankfully he didn't as dad came and scooped him up and carried him out to the car.

"Ready?" Mum asked me as she smiled proudly.

I nodded. "I think so."

She pulled me into a hug before ushering me out the door. When I got outside, I climbed into the back of the car as mum made sure that Hugo was strapped in his booster seat properly since she didn't trust dad to do it.

I was feeling nervous and sick before we even left the house and dad's driving so does not help at all either. He's terrible at it, mum swears he confunded the muggle examiner when he took the test last year. Sometimes I think she's right. Hugo was humming along to some made up tune making his teddy bear dance on his lap. I leant my head against the cool window as we set off for Kings Cross.

**(*)**

Mum had been cursing dad under her breath as she walked next to me holding Hugo's hand as I wheeled my trolley with my trunk on through the station. I swear by the end of that journey mum had waned to throttle dad, who insisted on parking between two cars to prove to her that he hadn't confounded the examiner.

Lets just say him took him far too long to park and in the end him and mum had to swap so she could do it. Which she did, with ease I might add.

The station guard nodded at mum and me so we could run through the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters. We instantly came out onto the platform and my jaw dropped as I saw the scarlet steam engine which was billowing thick white smoke. Everyone seemed a little crazy here, parents were constantly hugging their children, siblings were arguing, babies were crying and pets were making noises.

"Where are they?" I asked mum as we walked down the crowded platform, wondering where my one set of cousins, aunt and uncle could be.

"They'll be here soon, Rosie, don't worry," Mum replied as she put her hand on mine just as dad appeared on my other side. I swear I could feel the whole platform's eyes on me as we made our way to the end carriage so I could drop my trunk off.

Whispers seemed to follow us and so did eyes. Dad nudged me with his elbow. "Walk a bit quicker, Rosie, I can hear your uncle Percy talking a load of nonsense and I'd rather not say hello."

I laughed as mum scolded him. "Ronald, he's your brother."

Dad muttered something that was inaudible and shrugged as my aunt, uncle and cousins came into view.

My face lit up when I saw the familiar messy black hair of my cousin. "Al!"

"Hi," he said, looking relived to have found us. "Seen Dom anywhere yet?"

Shaking my head I pulled him into a hug because I was so glad to see him. Dad was talking to uncle Harry about driving parking and I had to laugh because dad left out the part where mum had to park the car.

Albus' younger sister Lily and Hugo were talking away, mostly what seemed like nonsense to me but then again I am six years older than both of them although things like 'Gryffindor', 'Hogwarts' and 'Not Slytherin' were what I picked out of their conversation.

"I'm not saying we will send you to live with uncle Percy if you're not in Gryffindor but we might disown you if you're in Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," Dad said with a series expression.

Myself and Albus looked at one another with horror.

"Ignore him," Mum and aunt Ginny said at the same time as they gave their husband and brother and serious glare.

I caught sight of my cool uncle Bill with his wife Fleur and two out of their three children. Dom was looking as nervous as me whilst her nine year old brother Louis was looking in awe. I waved to them just as uncle Percy caught them and Dom pulled a face making me laugh.

Dad made a motion to uncle Harry to look down the platform and I looked the same way as well wondering why. I didn't get why they were fixed on looking at a couple with their blonde haired son.

"Malfoy," Dad murmured. "You have to beat him at everything, Rosie, you too, Albus. Every single class, Quidditch, OWL's and NEWT's even defeating trolls. I don't care what just make sure you beat him."

"Ronald!" Mum scolded him but she had an amused expression on her. "Let her make her own friendships, they haven't even met and you want her to turn on him."

"Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie," Dad informed me as mum shook her head.

Al and Lily's older brother James popped up from somewhere bringing news that our eldest cousin (Bill and Fleur's other child) Victoire was apparently snogging uncle Harry's godson; Teddy Lupin.

Dad gave me a quick hug as James went off on one about the fact Victoire and Teddy were snogging on the platform despite neither of them going to Hogwarts this year as Victoire graduated in the summer and Teddy two years previously. Mum was next making it extra long, she kissed the top of my head before holding me at arms length.

"Our baby girl, all grown up. Ignore what your father says we'll always love you no matter what and promise that you'll write."

I nodded as I pulled my bag over my shoulder. "I will, every week."

In the midst of hugging James has managed to escape and was already on the way to the train taunting Albus about being in Slytherin. After Al got his send off from aunt Ginny and uncle Harry he seemed happier to get on the train now that James had gone. I hugged Hugo and blew him a kiss whilst dad and uncle Harry took our trunks down to the luggage carriage.

We waited for them to come back before myself and Albus headed to the train, getting on the first carriage. The sound of a whistle filled the station and we braced ourselves as the train started to move. We hung out of the window on the door waving at our families even though some of the smoke from the train obscured them slightly.  
Hugo and Lily were running down the platform with the train and we waved like crazy until we rounded the corner and could see them no more.

"Shall we find Dom and get a compartment?" I asked Al feeling more nervous now that we were on our own.

Al nodded as he ran a hand through his already messy hair and we headed down the train.

**(*)**

I had no idea whether Dom had disappeared off the face off the earth or what because we could not find her anywhere. In the end we gave up and decided that she would find us eventually.

So far most of the compartments seemed full, all except one. I smiled nervously at the blonde boy who appeared to be on his own, I recognised him from the platform. He was the one dad had warned me about, I wondered whether dad could be wrong because lets face it he has been wrong plenty of times so I decided to take the plunge and I entered the compartment.

"Hi, is it okay if we seat here? Everywhere else is full," I asked him cautiously as I started to bite my lip.

Instead of waiting for an answer Albus pushed past me and entered. "Albus Potter," he said offering his hand to the boy.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he replied as I entered sitting opposite him and next to Albus.

"Rose," I offered. "Rose Weasley. Are you a first year too?" Scorpius nodded and I smiled. "Us too."

We got talking about nothing really in particular and the second Al asked if he like Quidditch they were lost in conversation having found that they both liked the same teams.

Realising I had probably lost them for the rest of the train ride I pulled one of my books out of my bag and settled back, leaning against the window before getting lost into my own little world.

I have no idea how much time went but we must have been at least halfway there as people were yelling in the corridor that the lady with the trolley was on her way around. There was a knock on the door bringing me out of my little bubble, my cousin Dom flounced in, followed by two blonde girls who looked nervous.

"Hi!" Dom said brightly. "I'm Dominique but every one calls me Dom. Call me Dominique and there will be big trouble," she said to Scorpius who looked a little surprised at her entrance.

"S-Scorpius," he managed to mutter as Dom sat next to him and the girls behind her followed.

I got the feeling that I recognised the one from somewhere but I wasn't sure.

"Haven't I met you somewhere before?" Albus interrupted as if he had read my thoughts. "You look familiar and I don't think I'd forget someone with eyes blue as yours."

I held back a laugh as Al stopped talking looking slightly embarrassed.

"This is Felicity," Dom added. "And Rory."

"Flick," the girl smiled shyly. "I hate my real name. I think we were six, maybe seven? It was one of those ministry Christmas parties and I was there with my dad," the girl called Flick explained.

"Did you have a purple dress on?" I asked as I vaguely remembered a little blonde girl who had played with us whilst our parents talked and mingled.

She nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing. "Yep that was me. You're Rose?"

"That's me, Dom's my cousin and so is Albus," I indicated to him even though he was next to me, his cheeks still a little flushed.

"I've known Flick since we were little," Rory explained. "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, it's going to so much fun!" She exclaimed.

It didn't take long for the lady with the trolley to get around to us and I bought some Bertie Botts beans and a chocolate frog.

Flick seemed pretty surprised when she looked at the card that came with her dad. "He looks so like you," she said looking up at Albus who was stuffing his face with jelly slugs.

I laughed surprised she didn't realise it. "It's his dad; Harry Potter, he's Albus Potter."

Her face seemed to drop a little. "Wow!" she muttered as she looked at the card and then Albus in awe.

An announcement that we were nearly at Hogwarts spread through the train so we kicked Albus and Scorpius out so that Flick and Dom could get changed into their uniform as I was already in mine.

After getting changed we allowed the boys back in and the compartment became eerily quiet. We didn't speak very much and it was easy to tell we were all nervous. James stopped by to wish us good luck and told us not to fall in the lake because of the giant squid, leaving us all a little horrified and scared.

The train came to a stop and I exchanged glances with Flick.

After putting tags on our bags, we left our stuff in the compartment and made to exit the train.  
A booming voice belonging to the giant of a man; Hagrid, was echoing down and all around the platform, "Firs' years over here."

This was it, I was finally here at Hogwarts.

**(*)**

The boat ride hadn't exactly been fun and at one point I felt like I was going to be sick. I had been assigned a boat with Albus and Scorpius and a girl called Maya Finngan who explained she had a twin brother but he had ended up in another boat.

Once the doors had opened, they revealed tallish man in his forties perhaps dressed in smart robes had greeted us in the entrance hall once we had all made in across the lake in one piece and thankfully no one had fallen in. He explained that he was Professor Longbottom and that he was the deputy head and head of Gryffindor house as well as the Herbology professor.

The entrance hall was huge, probably three, maybe four times the size of our house.

"Welcome, welcome all to Hogwarts. The sorting feast is yet to begin, before you take your seats you will all be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The house you are sorted into will be like your family, classes will be with these students and you will share a dorm and common room with them as well," he explained.

Professor Longbottom then went on about rules breaking and house points as well as the end of year house cup. "The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. The headmistress Professor McGonagall will see you now."

The hushed silence that had fallen over us had now turned into outbreaks of chattering and whispers. Albus was saying something to me but I couldn't reply because this actually felt real now. All those years of growing up and waiting for my Hogwarts letter to come and waiting to be here was actually reality and it was scary.

I no longer had my mum or dad with me or to turn to, I wouldn't even have Hugo to cheer me up when I'm sad. It was just me, my cousins and my new found friends.

The entrance hall became silence when an old looking witch dressed in black robes walked across with authority.

"I am your head teacher Professor McGonagall, I will also be your Transfiguration professor. Form a line please," she instructed as she moved in front of the big double doors that must lead to the great hall. She carried a stool and a hat which confused me slightly but then I realised what it was. "Now follow me."

The double doors opened and I walked forward, falling in line between Flick and Albus. The chatter that had been happening died out and faces all turned to look at us. There were four long tables, the house tables mum had told me and at the very end of the hall was the Professor's table. Floating candles lit the hall along with torches on the walls.

"The ceiling is bewitched," I muttered to Flick who was walking next to me, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's so cool," she replied.

I watched as Professor McGonagall set up the stool and a hat on the raised stage below the Professor's table. The second the hat was placed the other students looks at it in excitement, I couldn't help but wonder why. I mean I knew it was the sorting hat but what did it do?

My question was answered when the brim opened and to my surprise the hat started to sing:

_Welcome, welcome, one and all,_

_To the Hogwarts great hall._

_Here I will find, what lies in your mind,_

_And sort you one by one._

_Hufflepuff, Gryffindor,_

_Slytherin or Ravenclaw._

_Which one will you be?_

_I'm the smartest hat around and only I can see!_

The hat stopped and the hall erupted in clapping which stopped when Professor McGonagall stepped forward, picking up the hat.

"When I call your name come and take a seat. Albert, Katie."

A short dark haired girl made her way through the crowd looking as scared as I felt, she sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It took a second or two but then it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!

Looking relieved she hopped off the stool once the hat had been taken off her head and she made a bee line for the Hufflepuff table where the older students welcomed her.

On and on it went, student by student. My one foot started going a little numb just as Nolan Finnigan became a Gryffindor. The girl I had been in the boat with next was called, the boy, Nolan I'm guessing was the twin brother she had been on about. Like him she also became a Gryffindor. I tried my best to calm myself down as there were knots forming in my stomach and I felt ill.

I had that feeling of when I was back in muggle primary school, it took mum a lot of persuading before dad said he'd allow me to go there. I didn't mind the PE lessons I just hated when we had to pick teams. You'd get the really sporty people picked first then friends, then the ones that were left were the ones you didn't want. That feeling of waiting to be picked and dreading to be the last one was exactly how I felt right now.

There was a Fankie Longbottom (The Professor's son I'm guessing) and a Holly Leonard who both became Gryffindor's before the hat called,"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius made his way past me and I could hear the whispers through the hall. The second the hat touched his head it called, "SLYTHERIN!"

I didn't really recognised many people although some of their surnames jumped out at me as I'm sure I've heard them from the stories mum and dad tell. When it came to Albus he was looking pretty pale but once the hat called Slytherin he looked relieved and went to join Scorpius.

When Flick's name was called I squeezed her hand before she went up and she smiled at me. It took a minute or two after the hat went on her head, the hall was silent and I could see Flick looking over at the Gryffindor table. I followed her gaze and saw a blonde who looked like Flick, sat near my cousin James. I turned back facing the front, guessing it was the sister that she had mentioned.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I couldn't tell whether it was relief or not when Flick stepped down and went to join Albus and Scorpius.

**(*)**

By the time it came to Dom there was just three of us left, myself a boy and another girl.

"Weasley, Dominique."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and I felt my stomach drop a little. Would I follow in their footsteps and became a Slytherin? Would dad really disown me?

My thoughts became scrambled as my name was called and I walked up nervously, feeling every eye in the room on me. I was trying my hardest on not tripping, that would certainly not be the best thing.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. I wondered whether something was wrong because it didn't do anything but then I heard a voice and gasped.

"No nothings wrong," it said. "I'm just wondering where to put you." I realised it was the hat and although my heart was racing it slowed a little. "Another Weasley eh, you have your mother's brains. She would have made a good Ravenclaw just as you would."

I couldn't help but think of what dad said, if I wasn't a Gryffindor I wouldn't mind. I would just have to live with, I'd be proud of my house no matter what.

"Hmm," the voice concluded. "I guess it better be..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I let out a sigh of relief as a smile crossed my face. James and my other cousin Fred were stood up clapping as hard as possible. I joined Maya who I got talking to and we were soon laughing about one thing or another. Ella Williams became a Ravenclaw and Joseph Zabini who was the last person to be sorted, became a Slytherin.

I was slightly disappointed that my cousins hadn't been put in the same house as me. But if dad had been serious about disowning me, he certainly wouldn't be able to as I was now a Gryffindor just like he and mum had been.

This was my home now for the next seven years and I think I'm going to enjoy it, I thought to myself after Professor McGonagall gave a speech and then the food appeared before my eyes. I'm definitely going to enjoy it.

**A/N The quote "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie." Is from Deathly Hallows UK version, 'Nineteen Years Later' page 605 by JK Rowling. I don't own it in any way. I only own the plot and my OC's.**

**I tried my best at a sorting song and well I think it was all right but it's not the best. Thoughts on Rose and the others so far?**


End file.
